1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a substrate structure and a display apparatus and more particularly, to a color filter substrate and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Color filter patterns are commonly applied to flat panel displays to achieve multi-color display effects. Generally speaking, a color flat panel display apparatus includes an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate and display media therebetween. On the active device array substrate, pixel structures arranged in an array are disposed to drive the display media inside a corresponding pixel region to be presented in a desired optical transmittance. Meanwhile, there are color filter patterns an array arrangement disposed on the surface of the color filter substrate to allow the light passing through the corresponding color filter patterns to be presented in specific colors. However, the conventional color filter patterns being disposed on the surface of the color filter substrate, and thus, the light entering the color filter substrate would produce reflected light having an excessively large tilting angle and passing through color filter patterns with other colors due to reflecting and scattering effects, which results in the color washout phenomenon. Especially, such color washout phenomenon is even more serious when occurring in a reflective flat panel display apparatus.